Semi, Demi, or Permanent?
Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all the best! We survived the end of the world so I think it's proper that we celebrate! Haha. You can probably guess what I'm going to write about in this article. With so many different types of hair dye brands and colors in the market, choosing the right hair dye is already hard enough. You also have to worry about the type of hair dye when talking about how long it will last. This will help people who are confused about what type of dye to use for their hair based on commitment level. I will be using a number scale of 1-5 to show the level of commitment. With that said, let's get started! Semi Permanent 1''' 2 3 4 5 This type of hair dye washes out the fastest out of all the three. They last about ten to twelve washes, but it can vary depending on how light your hair is. For example, if your hair is a level 8 blonde and your hair takes color very well, it can last up to a month. Sometimes this dye doesn't wash out completely depending on how light your hair is. This dye only deposists color and will not lighten your hair at all. There's no ammonia in this dye and it's barely damaging. I would recommend this for people who want to darken their hair or add more vibrancy to their natural hair color without the commitment. '''Demi Permanent 1 2''' 3 4 5 Demi permanent color is almost the same as semi permanent dyes except for the fact that they last longer. Demi permanent dyes usually last about 28 washes and they are deposit-only dyes. This dye will not lighten your hair. This is also good for people who want to add vibrancy or go darker without the commitment. They are usually combined with 10 vol developer but I have also seen demi permanent dyes used with even less volume developers such as 9 developer. This means that you're putting a very small amount of peroxide in your hair and it will barely damage your hair. I currently have a demi-permanent dye in my hair and it really refreshed my color and added shine while also making my hair feel really silky. This type of dye can also be used as a toner and if you need to refresh a fading permanent color. Also use this if you're going to dye your hair unnatural colors such as pastel colors and or neon colors. There's also demi permanent dyes that are used to just add shine instead of color. '''Permanent 1 2 3 4''' 5 As you can tell from the name, this type of hair dye lasts the longest out of the three. Permanent dyes are very universal in the sense that they have many different colors and they can be combined with either 10, 20, 30, or 40 developers meaning they can deposit or lift the hair color. Unfortunately, this is the most damaging dye, but it is not as damaging as bleach. I would recommend this for people who want to change their hair color to something lighter. For example, if you want to dye your level 3 dark brown hair to a level 6 light brown or level 7 dark blonde. Be aware that this color will last for months at a time and you will see a line of demarcation once your hair grows out. Because this dye is the most damaging, I usually tell people to dye their hair every 3 months rather than the recommended monthly touch up. Be sure you are ready for a commitment when using permanent dyes, especially when using black. '''Bleach 1 2 3 4 5 Bleach is a completely different story when it comes to dyeing hair. The difference between bleach and hair dyes is that bleach strips the natural color of your hair permanently. Once you put bleach on your hair, you will never get your natural pigment back. I really do not recommend using bleach because it can be very damaging if you don't don't do it properly and if you don't have proper after care. However, if you really need it in order to reach a certain color, go for it. I've had my hair bleached and my hair is completely fine. It's a little dry but it just needs some nice conditioning and moisture treatments. Nothing major like massive hair loss or straw-like hair. Bleach can be used with 10, 20, 30 or 40 developer and it must be under watch constantly. Also, do not bleach already-bleached hair. Only touch up regrowth. This can also be used if you want to bleach your hair to a very light blonde in order to dye your hair colors like blue, pink, violet, etc. Make sure you are ready for a huge commitment when using bleach. Well, that's all I have for now. Feel free to ask me questions and/or correct anything that I may be wrong about. Merry Christmas! Bye! Category:Hair education